


[美隊2]【盾冬】Chinese Dress

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是旗袍PLAY啦XDDD</p><p>新年就是要吃肉！祝大家新年快樂～</p><p> </p><p>  <b>PwP、OOC、女裝慎入！</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】Chinese Dress

復仇者聯盟來到唐人街的一路上街頭巷尾到處都在張燈結綵，營造出一片喜慶的氛圍。

今天是曼哈頓華埠，也就是紐約中國城華人移民們的農曆新年除夕，復仇者聯盟的成員們也盛情難卻的應邀去參加春節慶祝晚會。

為了能夠與大家同樂，主辦單位特別提供他們華人的傳統長袍服飾，希望他們到時可以著裝一同共襄盛舉。而大家的服裝設計不知怎地演變成由東尼史塔克來負責與主辦單位接洽。

所以長袍以及唯一的女性娜塔莎的旗袍，不論是眾人的尺寸還是花樣設計基本上都是由東尼所處理的，理由是他是復聯裡最了解這種所謂的時尚的男人。

事實上，東尼所挑選的不論是剪裁、造型、顏色還是花樣等等，都非常的適合每個人的風格。

史蒂夫身上所穿著的是藏青的長袍、東尼自己是大紅，也就是傳統的中國紅、布魯斯是青蓮、克林特是絳紫，索爾是翡翠，而唯一的女性則是漆黑鑲著海棠紅的大花紋樣

而當最後大家都穿好，彼此真誠的互相稱讚，並讚美東尼的眼光的時候，只有巴奇一直沒有出現。

史蒂夫忍不住對著試衣間開口詢問：「巴奇，你還好嗎？」

「……很好。」巴奇有些疑惑的悶悶聲音從試衣間中傳出，接著他推開了門。

當巴奇一邊嘟噥：「這好像有點奇怪？」一邊穿著一襲艷紅色的絲綢旗袍從試衣間出現在眾人眼前時，大家都驚訝的瞪大雙眼。

雖然乍看之下設計跟男性的長袍差不多，但從剪裁特別強調了腰身與胸脯的服貼性、因無袖設計而裸露的雙臂、艷紅的色彩與雕花。以及最重要的是，巴奇身上只有上身一件開衩袍子，跟其他男性成員所穿著的不同，並沒有下半身的長褲部分，反而跟娜塔莎身上所穿的旗袍的形式一模一樣。

也就是說巴奇身上所穿的其實是女性的絲綢旗袍。

而且還意外的適合，尤其是他為了方便穿著而將及肩的長髮撈起用紅色絲線綁在後腦勺，露出了他的頸線，竟襯得他即使是穿著女裝卻毫無異樣。

說真的，巴奇不僅不是女性，還是經過嚴厲鍛鍊的軍人及殺手。然而，不知是否由於他曾有一段將近七十年長久不曾沐浴在陽光之下的經歷，再加上艷紅色的旗袍完美地襯托出了他肌膚的白皙，特別是從巴奇開衩的下襬中若隱若現的大腿。

就連其他直男、女子漢、以及不太直但名草有主（他自己認為）的花花公子也都盯著巴奇的大腿看。更不用說史蒂夫了，他簡直眼珠子都要掉出來似的盯著自己的男朋友看。

「……詹姆斯，你這是女性所穿的旗袍。」復聯少數的良心，布魯斯班納博士打破沉默開口為巴奇解了惑。

「啥？」巴奇愣了一下，接著馬上臉紅了起來，有些不自在的撈起下擺晃了晃，「難怪我就說好像有什麼地方不對，雖然尺寸很合……」

巴奇話還沒說完，史蒂夫突然大吼一聲：「巴奇！！」

「幹嘛？！」史蒂夫的大音量把巴奇嚇了一跳。

不只巴奇，其他人也同時看向滿臉通紅的史蒂夫握著拳頭略顯激動的模樣。

「不要那樣做！……我是說……」發現眾人看向自己的目光後，史蒂夫有些窘迫的咳了一聲，「……你剛才撈起下擺那個動作很不雅。」

撇撇嘴，巴奇把手從下擺放開，不太高興的說道：「你想笑我穿女裝很難看就直說。」

「不是！是你穿起來太好看了！剛才那樣做會引人犯罪！」

其他人雖然也覺得史蒂夫說得沒錯，但是也同時在心裡想著又來了，什麼會引人犯罪，犯罪的那個人只有你吧，隊長。

所謂情人眼裡出西施，還真是說得不錯。

但是聽在巴奇耳裡卻很受用，他笑了出來，心裡也不在意他身上穿的是女裝了。

東尼舉起雙手在胸前揮舞了一下，挑起一邊眉毛不是很有誠意的道歉：「抱歉啦，巴奇。大概是我在跟他們溝通的時候發生什麼誤會吧。」

在巴奇看過來，以及史蒂夫皺起眉的眼神中，東尼繼續丟下震撼彈：「不過幾分鐘後就要出席了，臨時更換也來不及，巴奇你就穿這樣上場吧。」

「咦？」

「不行！！」又一次，在巴奇還沒說出什麼前，史蒂夫的怒吼再次響徹房內。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

在兩人於深夜時分回到家後，關上門，站在玄關，巴奇嘆了口氣，微笑著伸手到身旁一臉不開心的史蒂夫眉間輕輕的按摩，低聲說道：「別不開心啦，一切都很圓滿不是嗎？」

「……是啊。」史蒂夫雖然嘴裡那麼回，但巴奇可以輕易地從他悶悶不樂的語氣中，聽出他還是不爽。

認知這一點後巴奇卻忍不住笑了。

結論是，最後巴奇還是就那麼上場了，只是多加了一件長褲在下面，這是史蒂夫最終的妥協。

雖然顏色跟花樣是艷麗了些，但由於從頭到尾史蒂夫都跟在他身旁，有意無意的將眾人的目光擋住，再加上巴奇自己本身低調的跟在史蒂夫身旁，其他復聯的人們也識相的完全不提到巴奇，所以巴奇並沒怎麼曝光，一切都很順利的進行。

只能說史蒂夫不愧是美國隊長，他雖然心裡還是有些不高興，但在晚會上時他完全不讓其他人感覺得到這一點的與大家同樂。一直到回到家裡，只剩下他跟巴奇之後，他才把內心真正的感情完全釋放。

他在生氣，因嫉妒而生氣，他嫉妒所有看到巴奇艷麗模樣的人。

那應該是只屬於他的。

巴奇知道。巴奇就是知道史蒂夫內心的想法，才格外開心。

把手從史蒂夫的眉間抽離，巴奇盯著史蒂夫一直笑，然後突然間彎下腰將下身的長褲脫了下來，從旗袍內開高衩露出他那雙白皙結實的大腿，抬起眼輕輕撈起衣襬，然後對著史蒂夫眨了眨眼。

「你看，現在只有你看得到了。」

「……但是剛才東尼他們也都有看到。」

「……所以？」巴奇為史蒂夫話中藏不住的帶著孩子氣的獨占欲愣了一下，接著馬上笑得很妖豔的望著史蒂夫，低啞著性感的嗓音，「……你要為此懲罰我嗎？」

「是的，巴奇。」史蒂夫抓住了巴奇的右手，另一隻手則撫上他柔軟又富有彈性的大腿，來回撫摸，低聲、但確實的說道：「我要懲罰你。」

那一雙清澈的天空藍直勾勾的凝視著巴奇，如此透明，但裡頭隱藏著的強烈欲念卻讓巴奇瞪大了雙眼，全身起了一陣顫慄。

「啊……好的、好的……」巴奇因期待跟不安而顫抖著聲音，「你想怎麼做都行……」

但是史蒂夫只是望了巴奇一會，突然鬆開了手，露出微笑，「還是先休息一下再說吧。」

雖然巴奇有些訝異史蒂夫態度的突然轉變，還是跟在史蒂夫身後走進客廳。

史蒂夫走到廚房幫自己跟巴奇倒了杯水，遞給巴奇後，一邊喝一邊笑著說：「口渴了吧，先喝杯水。」

巴奇接過水，看著史蒂夫，有些搞不清楚他想幹嘛。也許剛才說要懲罰他只是個玩笑話？

在巴奇不知是失望還是鬆了一口氣的將嘆息吞進肚子裡，一口氣把水喝乾之後，史蒂夫坐到了餐桌旁的椅上。往後靠著椅背，張開雙手，依舊保持笑容，聲音也很溫柔，但語氣卻帶著不容反駁的威嚴。

「過來我這裡，巴奇。」

巴奇又再度感到一陣顫慄，或許是出於強烈的期待與些許的緊張，巴奇有些步履蹣跚的緩慢朝著史蒂夫走了過去。

撈起自己長袍的下擺，史蒂夫命令道：「坐到我的大腿上。」

點了點頭，巴奇叉開雙腿坐到了史蒂夫大腿上，雙手搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，低頭俯視著史蒂夫。

兩道盈滿了欲望的眼神在空中無言的交纏了一會。

「巴奇……」將雙手碰觸到巴奇裸露在外的兩邊大腿外側肌膚上輕柔的撫摸著，史蒂夫輕聲低語：「你讓我以外的人看到你的大腿……你說我該拿你怎麼辦？」

「……我……」巴奇下意識的吞嚥口水，明明才剛喝過水，他卻覺得自己喉嚨異常乾澀。

還沒想出該說什麼前，史蒂夫的手已經從他的大腿外側移到了內側，然後在毫無障礙的感受到巴奇半勃的欲望時在巴奇的低喘聲中瞪大雙眼，發出驚疑的嘆息。

「巴奇你……一直都沒穿內褲？」

「怎麼可能，是剛才連同長褲一起脫掉了。」

聽到巴奇的回答，史蒂夫很明顯的鬆了一口氣。還好，所以他並不是從一開始就沒穿內褲。不然他可真的要狠狠的懲罰他一頓了。

「我又不是有曝露狂的變態。」巴奇笑出聲，接著馬上就消失在史蒂夫的嘴唇中。

史蒂夫用左手抵在巴奇的後腦勺上，抬起頭吻住了巴奇，在舌頭深入探索那溫熱內部的同時，右手也沒閒著。他溫柔的握住巴奇的性器，用著適當的力道上下套弄著。

「嗯……唔嗯……」

巴奇舒爽的呻吟被封在兩人交纏的唇瓣間，不時和著嘖嘖的水聲流瀉而出。

沒多久，史蒂夫熟練的手法讓巴奇很快的就解放在他手中。

聆聽著巴奇的喘息，史蒂夫沾了些許白濁將手指潛入股縫間的小洞內。巴奇忍不住仰起頭，離開了史蒂夫的嘴唇，發出有些痛苦的呻吟。

雖然裡面已經很熱了，但還稍嫌乾澀，史蒂夫很有內心的開拓著，在巴奇的反應中尋找著內部那處總能讓巴奇尖叫的部位，進行重點式的碾壓，並將嘴唇貼上了在他眼前搖晃著的，藏在巴奇胸前艷紅絲綢後方的小小突起，吸吮著。

「啊！」

胸前敏感帶突如其來的刺激讓巴奇縮了一下，剛剛才解放過的陰莖又再度抬起頭。他緊緊抱住史蒂夫的頭，扭動著身軀，像是要往前貼得更近，好讓史蒂夫能更順利的對自己進行開發。

這才不是什麼懲罰。巴奇沉浸在史蒂夫帶給他的快感中迷迷糊糊的想着，這根本是獎賞。

在史蒂夫已經足以深入三根手指後，他拔了出來。巴奇發出一聲含糊的嘟噥，後穴像是捨不得似地滴著水收縮蠕動。

「巴奇……」史蒂夫解開自己的褲頭，將自己膨脹的慾望裸露在巴奇面前，壓抑著欲望的沙啞嗓音震動著巴奇的耳膜，「自己坐上來。」

望著那高聳挺立的碩大，巴奇喉頭上下滾動，胡亂的點了點頭，抬起屁股一手搭著史蒂夫的肩膀，一手扶著那火熱的凶器，晃動著自己的屁股，故意在股縫間磨蹭。

「巴奇。」

聽到史蒂夫有些帶著譴責與不滿的呼喚著自己的名字，巴奇才彎起嘴角，在史蒂夫的髮旋上吻了一下，然後抵著自己的入口處，慢慢的坐了下去。

「唔……啊……嗯嗯……」

從微啟的雙唇間吐露出有些痛苦的呻吟，巴奇緊皺著眉額頭上冒出斗大的汗珠，從緊閉的雙眼中滲出的淚水沾濕了睫毛。

不管怎麼說，史蒂夫的陰莖都超乎常人的粗長，巴奇即使被充分擴張潤滑過，吞入的過程還是沒那麼順利。

而史蒂夫除了扶著巴奇的腰以外什麼都沒做，只是同樣有些冒汗的微微蹙起眉，低頭看著巴奇一點一點的將自己的欲望吞入他那緊緻濕熱的體內。

當巴奇花了一段時間終於重新坐回史蒂夫的大腿上時，裸露的肌膚彼此之間緊密結合，特別是在巴奇高熱的內部中，肉與肉之間幾乎結合在一起時，那柔軟而黏膩的觸感讓兩人都嘆了一口氣。

兩人就這麼透著肉體感受著彼此快速卻又安穩的心跳，靜靜地擁抱了一會。

在與史蒂夫交換了一個蜻蜓點水的吻後，巴奇低喘一口氣小聲問道：「……我可以開始動了？」

看到史蒂夫點了點頭後，巴奇扶著史蒂夫的肩膀，稍微抬起自己的屁股，又往下坐，當硬挺肉棒擠進內部撞開柔軟的肉壁時響起了帶著水聲的肉體拍擊聲。

感覺太好了。巴奇試圖咬著牙以免自己發出淫蕩的呻吟聲。

「唔……嗯！……啊、啊、啊……史……史蒂夫！」

但沒多久巴奇就在每一次猛力坐下，被史蒂夫的陰莖貫穿內部時，來自自身下腹、腸道以及尾椎骨流竄自全身上下的快感燒去了自己的理智。

他拼命的用史蒂夫的陰莖操著自己，享受著粗熱的肉棒擦過前列腺所帶來的強烈快感。

「啊、啊……我、我要……我要射了……！」

就在巴奇內部開始有些痙攣，大腿內側也抽蓄著，彰顯著他即將高潮時，原本一直默默的任由巴奇在自己的大腿上放肆的擺動身體的史蒂夫突然伸手一把握住了巴奇的陰莖。

「唔啊！史蒂……咦、等……啊啊！」

「我說過了……這是懲罰，巴奇……」

邊舔咬著巴奇的耳朵，史蒂夫低聲的說著殘酷的話語，接著猛一抽身，並緊抓著巴奇的臀肉，用力將巴奇往下拉，撞到自己的陰莖上，在他顫抖的嘴唇仰起脖子發出無聲的尖叫的同時，毫不容情的瘋狂往上頂撞。

每一次都故意撞到前列線上，帶給巴奇難以形容的強烈快感，卻又不得解放。

「啊啊啊！不、不行……啊、好深……我……求你……讓我……啊！」

巴奇拼了命地搖頭哭喊著，但蒂夫依然緊握著他快爆炸的性器，激烈地頂撞著巴奇的內部。

「對不起……對、啊！……史蒂夫……原……原諒我……啊啊！」

無法宣洩的極度快感近乎痛苦，被攪弄得幾乎要發瘋的巴奇出於本能的祈求眼前男人的原諒。出於下意識地豎起手指搔抓著史蒂夫的背與肩膀，力道之大竟足以撕破超級士兵的肌膚讓血珠滲出，在上面留下了一道道的爪痕。

但史蒂夫毫不在意，不如說巴奇這種程度的掙扎在他感覺上就像是小貓在用細小爪子抓他，帶來的只是微微刺痛的搔癢感，同時也讓他的征服慾火燒得更旺。

當然巴奇並不是小貓咪，他同樣也是個超級士兵。但是一跟眼前這個不斷抓著他的胯骨從下往上頂撞著自己脆弱內部的超級士兵相比，巴奇就是一個顫抖著雙腳，流著眼淚看上去可憐兮兮的、任由兇猛的雄獅予取予求的獵物。

「……再也不准在除了我以外的人面前露出你的大腿，知道了嗎？巴奇。」

雄獅，或者該說是散發出近乎殺氣的強烈獨占欲的超級士兵，一邊維持著快速而猛烈的侵略動作，一邊開口低聲做出最終的警告。

「知道、我知道……除了你以外……啊！嗚……求你、史蒂夫……嗚嗚……」

在聽到巴奇的承諾後，在他男朋友的哭喊即將轉為啜泣前，史蒂夫終於放開了巴奇的陰莖，將手從巴奇的胯骨移到他結實飽滿、富有彈性的臀部上用力往兩旁分開，猛地一下用力頂入巴奇的體內深處。

「啊、啊啊－－！」

猛然向巴奇襲來的快感像是洪水一樣地淹沒了他，巴奇全身都繃成一條漂亮的曲線。原本整齊的紮在腦後的馬尾早就因剛才猶如暴風雨般的攻勢而散開來。

揚起的頸項、搖曳在空中散亂的髮絲、因汗水和淚水而濕得一蹋糊塗的臉上那揪緊的表情，無力的敞開並顫抖的鮮紅雙唇與他身上艷紅的緊身旗袍組合出了一副難以形容的頹美畫面。

從巴奇的性器中噴濺而出的白濁沾染上了史蒂夫的胸口的衣物甚至是臉，在抽蓄了幾下之後，巴奇像是斷了線的傀儡一樣整個人癱軟下來，雙手搭在史蒂夫的肩上，大口的粗喘著氣。

史蒂夫抱住巴奇不斷起伏的身子，在他背上輕輕拍著，像是在安撫孩子的父親一樣，絲毫感覺不出來這個人就是剛才在他體內橫衝直撞折磨他的兇猛雄獅。。

喘了一會後，巴奇好不容易從瘋狂的高潮中緩過來，驚恐的發現深埋在自己體內的凶器依舊散發著幾乎要燙傷他的高溫，而且脹滿著他的內部鼓動著脈搏。

「史蒂夫……你……你還沒……」

紅著臉，巴奇伸手抹去剛才高潮時從自己口中流出的唾液，低頭不知所措的望著雙眼閃著奇異的光芒盯著自己看的史蒂夫。

「嗯。」史蒂夫若無其事的應了一聲。接著露出微笑，突然用雙掌托著巴奇的臀部，站了起來。

「嗚哇！」

突然的動作讓巴奇忍不住發出了慌張的驚呼聲，體內的肉柱像是楔子一樣的釘住他，在每一次史蒂夫跨出步伐時的震動所帶來的難以言喻的刺激下，巴奇只能緊緊抱著史蒂夫，以防掉落。

還好史蒂夫的目的地只是距離椅子只有幾步之遙的餐桌。

他維持著兩人結合的姿勢，將巴奇放到了餐桌上，然後在他用手肘撐起上半身想要抬頭說些什麼的時候，俯身搭住巴奇的肩膀將他推往自己的陰莖，並堵住了他的唇。

舌頭在濕軟的口腔內部肆虐的同時，史蒂夫的陰莖也在另一處濕軟又緊熱的腸道內部像是攪動似地摩擦著。

「嗯嗯……！」

快感讓巴奇從鼻子裡發出了帶著哭聲的嗚咽。

直到將巴奇的上下顎以及齒列都舔了個夠後，史蒂夫才往後拉起上身，放過幾乎快要窒息的巴奇，看著他貪婪的大口呼吸著新鮮空氣。

等到巴奇的胸口起伏不再那麼劇烈後，史蒂夫將手撫摸上了巴奇的大腿根。一邊愛撫著那裸露在外的部分，一邊低頭隔著衣物舔上那兩處突起。

巴奇舒服的仰起頭，無意識的扭動著身體，發出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

巴奇豔紅旗袍的下擺部分被各種液體沾得黏呼呼的皺成一團，胸前兩處重點部位更是被史蒂夫舔咬得濕搭搭。

史蒂夫的手順著巴奇大腿外側的線條滑到他的腳踝上。握住了他相對之下顯得細瘦的腳踝，用力往兩旁拉開，並推近巴奇的胸前，緊接著往後退抽出自身至入口處，在巴奇發出了一聲不知是惋惜還是鬆了一口氣的嘆息的下一瞬間，猛力頂了進去。

「啊啊啊－－－！！」

強力的衝擊迫使巴奇整個人弓了起來，全身都繃得緊緊的，雙手抵在史蒂夫的胸前，雙腳踢動著像是想要從難以想像的疼痛快感中掙脫。但史蒂夫不允許，他只是用幾乎要捏出瘀青的力道緊緊抓著他的腳踝，不停地像是打樁似地撞進巴奇的腸壁，直直衝入他的體內深處，推開他、貫穿他、填滿他。

「啊、啊！啊……史蒂夫……嗯啊……史蒂夫……嗚嗚……啊！」

在巴奇近乎尖叫的哭喊呻吟聲中，史蒂夫加強了進出的速度跟力道，律動似乎永不停歇，每一次都像是要把巴奇的內臟用力抽出，又像是要把自己全部埋進他體內似的猛力頂入。

喘息、呻吟、肉體的拍擊聲像是淫蕩的催化劑，將兩人化成追逐欲望的野獸。

史蒂夫抽插的頻率越來越瘋狂，幾乎要將巴奇對折為兩半的壓著他衝撞，一下又一下猛烈又深入的撞擊後，巴奇高聲尖叫，再次的達到高潮。

當巴奇從至高的空白中回過神來時，他感覺到來自內部深處的有滾燙的液體衝進了自己敏感的腸道，沖刷著時不時痙攣的肉壁，而那處正不斷的收縮絞緊，像是想將史蒂夫所有的精液都吞進肚子去。

「啊……啊……」

巴奇發出了像是抽泣的細碎哽咽，而史蒂夫在將最後一滴種子射進巴奇身體裡後，趴在了巴奇身上，喘著氣，在巴奇哭得紅腫的眼睛四周輕吻。

在稍稍平復了氣息後，史蒂夫放下了抓著巴奇腳踝的手緩緩地拔出了自身，巴奇立刻無力的垂下雙腳，腳尖勉強可以抵到地面，全身不時的抽蓄。

從他那大張的雙腿之間，有白濁的液體從略為紅腫的穴口中配合著喘息的起伏而一點一點的流出。史蒂夫心臟一跳，下腹又升起了一股燥熱，但他看到巴奇被他折騰的可憐模樣，心下著時不忍，趕緊甩甩頭，從那個魅惑淫靡的景象中別開了臉，開口問道：「要喝點水嗎，巴奇？」

巴奇舔了舔自己乾澀的嘴唇，輕輕的點頭。

走了幾步，史蒂夫用剛才的水杯倒了一杯水走回巴奇身邊。

「水在這裡……要我餵你嗎？」

「不……不用了。」

要是讓史蒂夫餵水，他等一下恐怕還會再來一次，現在他累得只想好好洗個澡後去床上睡覺。一邊想著，巴奇有些吃力的撐起手肘，將手掌抵在桌面，斥喝著自己顫抖的手腳，想要站起來接過水杯。

殊不知，他趴在桌子上，屁股翹起，從旗袍的下擺中隱約可以看見服現在白皙肌膚上泛紅的手印，以及從大腿內側流下的白濁半透明液體，隨著巴奇的喘息跟顫慄，一點一點的滴落在地板上的畫面，啪地一聲直接燒斷了史蒂夫的理智線。

「……巴奇！」

「啊？咦、史蒂夫？！不……不要……啊啊！」

巴奇才剛被突然壓到自己背後的重量跟體溫嚇得驚呼一聲，下一瞬間，一根炙熱的硬物就捅了進來，而且直接貫穿至深處。

衝擊與快感讓巴奇整個人立刻無力的癱在桌子上，任由史蒂夫不停瘋狂地往自己剛剛早已被操很開的濕熱柔軟內部衝撞。

他連發出咒罵或是抗議的力氣都沒有了，只是呻吟、啜泣、間歇呢喃著破碎的求饒。

他數不清自己到底高潮了幾次，直到史蒂夫再度將熾熱的液體灌注在他脆弱敏感的內壁裡時，巴奇已經有些半昏迷了。

在休息了一會之後，史蒂夫並沒抽離自身，只是將巴奇翻了個身，變成正面向上的姿勢，抬起上身伸手到巴奇的衣領處，慢吞吞的開始解開巴奇的衣扣。

「……不、不要了……我說真的……」巴奇有些害怕的搖了搖頭，奮力的抬起左手抓住史蒂夫的手腕。

「沒事，巴奇。」但史蒂夫只是反手握住了巴奇的手，在掌心中印上一吻，安撫著他，「我只是要把衣服脫了好帶你去洗澡。」

「喔……」

巴奇張開因淚水而朦朧的眼神盯著史蒂夫像是想看出他這句話的真偽，看了一會後才點頭鬆開手。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

在將巴奇清洗乾淨，包括挖出他射在裡面的大量精液後，史蒂夫抱著巴奇躺在放滿了溫暖熱水的浴缸中。

剛才激烈的性愛讓巴奇感到疲累又滿足，他將頭靠在史蒂夫精實的胸前，閉上眼睛舒適的休息了一會，突然好像想起了什麼似地開口問道：「……以前，是不是也有一次像這樣？」

「像這樣？」史蒂夫充滿著愛意的撈起貼在巴奇鬢角上濕漉漉的髮絲，柔聲回問。

「……就是，戰爭的時候好像也有過什麼中國移民的年節活動……你跟我穿上他們的傳統服飾參加……我記得當時霍華德也弄錯了我的服裝……」

「啊……那麼說起來……」

史蒂夫也想起來了。

那是在七十多年前，他們還在軍中時，同樣也是中國的農曆年。他跟巴奇兩人以美國隊長跟咆哮突擊隊的代表身分接受邀請去參加慶祝活動，並由東尼的父親，霍華德史塔克幫忙籌備服裝。

聽他說當初為他們準備的是傳統的唐裝。史蒂夫的是寬鬆的長袍，跟金屬製的頭冠，但巴奇的服裝絕不可能是男性的服飾，光是頭上的鮮紅花飾就已經很明顯，更不用說那裸露胸膛的設計了。

當時也是霍華德說臨時無法變更，所以巴奇只好硬著頭皮穿著女裝在史蒂夫掩護下硬是圓滿的達成了任務。

後來，史蒂夫在聽說了那套服裝其實是中國古代唐朝的宮廷服飾，史蒂夫的是太子、巴奇的大概就是類似太子妃之類的打扮後，有一段時間，他們會互相開玩笑叫彼此王子跟王妃。即使當時他們並沒有像現在一樣持有肉體上的關係。

「弄錯我的服裝是史塔克家的傳統嗎？」回想起這件往事，巴奇忍不住開口抱怨，但也沒有真的很認真，就是微微噘起嘴唇嘟噥著。

「我改天會去問問東尼的。」

史蒂夫像是安撫巴奇似地說著，然後在他的頭頂上輕輕一吻。

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

除夕就是要圍爐吃大肉！

祝大家新年快樂～萬事如意！


End file.
